


The Last Goodbye

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, One True Pairing, Parent Thranduil, Sindarin, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> "Herein follows the last words of Legolas, as witnessed by Elrond Half-Elven, and inscribed on the tomb he shares with Gimli Elf-friend in Tol Eressëa. It is said Thranduil had the bodies moved from Lórien so that his son might rest beneath the stars, but many hold it was the scorn of the Noldor that drove him hence, for it has long been rumored they would not concede that neither Dwarf nor Avari should rest so near to Míriel, and indeed disproved of them entirely. 
> 
> His final words to his son we know not, nor indeed if Legolas ever sought repentance nor if Thranduil would grant forgiveness. This much only do we know: in death, Thranduil would not have them parted, and with this passing an end was come in Aman to the Fellowship of the Ring." 
> 
> -Celebrian, An History of the Edain and the Half-Elven

_Glewellin_

 

_i-‘lawar thinna_

_i-laer fîr_

_i-lais pelir_

_i-chend-gîn dhail hollen._

_A, Maethor-nîn,_

_Sí dôl i-fuin,_

_Sí dôl i-fuin._

* * *

 Song of Gold

 

 The daylight grows darker

The summer fades

The leaves wither

Your lovely eyes have shut

O, my warrior

Now comes the night

Now comes the night


End file.
